The village of Breving Mission is a Eskimo settlement with a population of 115. Its main livelyhood is dervied from hunting and fishing. Brevig Mission has no industrial or office buildings as an economic base for money to circulate for financial stability of the village, consequently in winter our jobless rate runs as high as 85%. The energies of the teen-agers and the other age group in the village who are bored with no meaningful activities or recreational outlet need a place to re-channel the idle hands. The primary objectives of the Recreation Hall will be a diversional and educational. The hall would be used to activate and promote teaching of the Eskimo Culture by the old folks to our people. It will have a shop adjoining it and tools for repair of snowmobiles, sleds, outboard motors, and boats. In effect all of the planned activities in the hall would provide reasonable alternative to drinking and enhance self-determination for self help activities.